rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beginning of the End/@comment-209.195.85.53-20160104004233
Well, back from my grandma's, and *watched episode*...................Okay. Analysis time, I guess. XD Honestly don't feel like doing this today, but my god! Warning: Long 1) So Emerald wasn't a slut, she literally just a 'street rat.' Thank god. Also she is the iilusionist (sorry if that's not a word, but you get my point XP), which explains her mastery in theivery and pickpocketing. So I amongst others was wrong about Neo doing all the illusion, along with the people who thought it was Mercury, which is fine. 2) Oh. Dang. So Rooster Teeth was going to go that dark. Okay. My bad XP. Also, Merc's father was not only a drunkard, but a hardcore assassin, and was trained by him, and Merc finally had enough of his crap, and killed the b-tard, whiched caused him his house and his legs. Okay, then. XD 3) Well, I wonder how many people screamed about Adam. Btw, Garrett has definitely improved on his voice acting. 4) Well, did Roman get more than he bargained for. XP 5) Well, I didn't really freaked about Adam, but oh boy, did I lose it when I saw Blake. So this literally took place the day before the "Black" Trailer. Ohhhh, joy. 6) So, wierd theory, but was that child illusion that Emerald conjured up, actually a child version of Emerald? I mean, there is some slight resemblance with the greenish hair and red eyes. Just something I noticed. If it is, awwwww Emerald was (and still is) so adorable. 7) So Mercury does have robotic leg prostetics. Alrighty. That explains how he withstood that big jumping attack from Yatsuhashi in V3 EP4. 8) AHAHAHAHAHAHA......Ha.......Ha......Whoa. Wait. I WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT?! I mean, the whole 'maiden = god'''-like potential or not' debate was was one of the minor mysteries, but wow. So what was that about a maiden's power's not making you god-'''like? Not to rub it in, of course. I mean, I expect myself to be wrong, and that the maiden's power doesn't make you like a god. Though I was wrong about the power granting nigh '''omniscience, just '''nigh '''omnipotence. Too bad Amber was sorta outnumbered, and '''assumingly '''lacks enough experience and mastery of the maiden's powers to deal with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. 9) Okay, so it was a 'semblance' method of extraction, but something much more creepier (and cooler). So wait, that symbol on her glove, is that the symbol to summon Grimm? I don't think so, but I honsestly don't know. From what I/we can tell, Cinder used the glove to either conjure up, or summon a roach, or beetle grimm, which was able to leech the Amber's maiden powers. Am I weird for wanting to see that leech grimm in action again, but used on one of our heroines (that's assuming, of course, that one of our main characters, RWBY and/or JNPR, has, or will obtain a maiden's powers, of course)? 10) Okay, so that's how Qrow and Cinder and Company knew each other, and it explains why she only managed to obtain a portion of Amber's powers. And Cinder's tattoo was also explained, too?! Goodness! 11) "I will claim what is '''ours." Oh boy. Can't to learn mor about that. 12) Now, something explaination on after Blake left Adam. I was wondering of how and/or why Adam agreed to work with/for Cinder. 13) Oh crud. We do get to see what happened after last episode. Coolio. 14) Now I know that the fact that Merc's leg's were fake, but remeber, the prosethetics are (assumingly) connected to his nerves, so when that shot/punch from Yang bend Merc's legs, it did cause some damage, as evidence by this, but not as much as when would've had real legs. 15) Wow, Lisa Lavender got a face lift, didn't she? 16) I knew after the incident, there be not only rising grimm tension, but also tension between Vale and Mistral. 17) So she's going to sabotage (maybe) Pyrrha and Penny's fight, too?! If so, oh no. 18) For those who think Mercury will not lay low, or somehow mess up Cinder's plan, I don't think he would dare to go against Cinder's orders without risking being killed. Oh, boy. Miles and company wasn't kidding. RWBY is back, and back with a vengance, baby! Whoo. Can't wait for the rest of Volume 3 and the rest of the series. Thoughts? ^_^ - AL